Walking Dead: Twice as Far
"Twice as Far" is the fourteenth episode of season six of the zombie survival horror television series The Walking Dead, and the eighty-first episode of the series overall. It was directed by Alrick Riley with a script written by Matt Negrete. It first aired on AMC on Sunday, March 20th, 2016 at 9:00 pm. In the episode, Denise Cloyd, Rosita Espinosa and Daryl Dixon set off on a scavenging mission to retrieve medical supplies from a local apothecary while tensions flare between Eugene Porter and Abraham Ford when Eugene begins to prove his self-reliance. Cast Starring Also Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * The Walking Dead was created by writer/executive producer Robert Kirkman and developed for TV by Frank Darabont. * "Twice as Far", "The Walking Dead: Twice as Far", "WD: Twice as Far", and "TWD: Twice as Far" all redirect to this page. * This episode is rated TV-MA. It contains strong language and acts of extreme violence. * Co-executive producer Denise M. Huth is credited as Denise Huth in this episode. * Associate producer Amy Barnes is credited as Amy Beth Barnes in this episode. * This episode marks the final appearance of Merritt Wever as Denise Cloyd. This makes her the fifth actor to die while receiving the "Also Starring" billing in the fourteenth episode of a season, following Brighton Sharbino (Lizzie Samuels), Kyla Kenedy (Mika Samuels), Daniel Bonjour (Aiden Monroe) and Tyler James Williams (Noah.) * This episode also marks the reappearance of Dwight along with Daryl Dixon's crossbow, last seen in the episode "Always Accountable". Body count * Denise Cloyd - Accidentally shot in the head with an arrow by Dwight who intended it for Daryl Dixon. * Neil - Shot to death by either Daryl, Rosita Espinosa or Abraham Ford. * 7 Unnamed Saviors - Shot to death by Daryl, Rosita and Abraham. Quotes *'Eugene Porter': All due respect, screw you. *'Abraham Ford': Beg your pardon? *'Eugene Porter': Dispatching walkers is well within my skill set, so screw you for suggesting otherwise. *'Abraham Ford': Let me get something straight, all right? Using your cabeza, this whole DIY ammo thing, that is your damn skill set, just like ghosting hostiles, both of the undead and the living variety, is mine. Now, you truly want to survive this world long-term, I suggest you learn that posthaste. *'Eugene Porter': Okay. Thank you for your protection. I most certainly needed it between here and Houston. But your services are no longer required. The truth, plain and honest. You've outlived your usefulness to me. .... *'Denise Cloyd': I asked you to come with me because you're brave like my brother and sometimes you actually make me feel safe and I wanted you here because you're alone, probably for the first time in your life, and because you're stronger than you think you are, which gives me hope that maybe I can be too. I could have gone with Tara, I could have told her I loved her, but I didn't because I was afraid. That's what's stupid, not coming out here, not facing my shit, and it makes me sick that you guys aren't even trying because you're strong and you're smart and you're both really good people, and if you don't wake... up... and face your... Crew * Robert Kirkman - Executive producer * David Alpert - Executive producer * Greg Nicotero - Executive producer * Tom Luse - Executive producer * Gale Anne Hurd - Executive producer * Scott M. Gimple - Executive producer * Bear McCreary - Composer * Avi Youabian - Editor * Grace Walker - Production designer * Michael E. Satrazemis - Director of photography * Jolly Dale - Producer * Caleb Womble - Producer * Paul Gadd - Producer * Heather Bellson - Producer * Matthew Negrete - Supervising producer * Channing Powell - Supervising producer * Corey Reed - Co-executive producer * Angela Kang - Co-executive producer * Seth Hoffman - Co-executive producer * Denise Huth - Co-executive producer * Christina Perez - Associate producer * Amy Beth Barnes - Associate producer * Alex Coley Brown - Associate producer See also External Links * * * * * * * * References ---- Category:2016/Episodes